The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets The Teen Titans
by Man of cartoons
Summary: this is a preivew of my upcoming crossover The cross-Dimsional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets The Teen Titans. please read my other stories the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Phantom and before the crossover (I'm not always good at summaries)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows.

Me: Hello everyone and Happy New Year to 2013. Well this is a preview to another exciting crossover of the Cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10, please read my other stories The cross- adventures of Ben Tennyson: Before the crossover and the Cross Dimensional adventures of Ben Tennyson: Hero meet Phantom to understand this preview and the upcoming crossover.

(Line Break)

WE'VE SEEN HIM CROSS TO ANOTHER WORLD

Ben as Ben-wolf accidently jumps into a portal and reappears falling from the sky and flying towards him is Danny Phantom firing ecto blasts at him.

(Scene change)

Ben along with Danny Phantom had formed together to form the Ultimate United which is a look-like to the Fenton ecto skeleton

AND NOW HE HAS A NEW MISSION TO NOT JUST HIS WORLD BUT MANY MORE

A flash of light occurs in an alley and emerging out is Ben who gazes at the new world.

WILL HE GAIN NEW ALLIES?

On the streets of the city known as Jump city, a battle is occurring with Starfire and Beastboy and the enemies as Cinderblock, Blackfire and a boy with black hair and a gothic look. As the battle goes on Stafire is on the ground unconscious and Beastboy is laying the ground too weak to fight. The villains laugh triumphantly.

"Look at them and I was looking into a real fight." Grinned an alien that resembles Xlr8 except it didn't have the Omnitrix symbol.

They all heard a voice that said, "Well I hope you're ready for a real butt whooping." They all turn to behind them and standing there a few meters was Ben Tennyson.

"Tennyson." snarled the heatblast alien angrily.

OR WILL HE GAIN NEW ENEMIES

Ben as Fourarms is crashes into a jewlery store by a blue blast. He gets out of the store and standing in front of him in fighting stances are the teen titans.

"Stand down Tennyson or we can make this the hard way." Robin commanded.

"And besides your caught stealing from that store." Beastboy added.

Fourarms shrugged the jewellery off him and glares at them, "Wait what are you doing I thought we were cool."

"In your dreams." Said Cyborg as he points both his sonic canons at him.

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL?

In Jump city ships docks a flash of light occurs behind a cargo container and stepping out of the way is a Chinese-American girl that has long black hair with a stripe of pink on it, a green shirt with a pink butterfly on it and dark blue pants. A flash of light is flash at her and she covers her face because of the brightness. She looks closer at where the light came from and it was three men with weapons on both hands.

"Well, well, well boys look what we have here?" said the leader with a wicked grin, "we have a new piece to have."

"Oh really then why don't you try and get me." the girl snickered as she got into a fighting stance.

WILL BEN BEAT STOP THE DIMENSIONAL VILLAIN NEFARIUS PLANS?

Ben as Big chill is invisible as he watches in horror of thousands of Slade bots both small and big patrolling the city.

CAN HE STOP THE ULTIMATE EVIL FROM RISING?

In Jump city Park thousands of Eliminators are fighting Ben as Diamond Head and the Chinese-American girl as not too far is Raven opening a portal with Nefarius beside her. By the time Diamond head and the Chinese-American girl get there they came face to face with a red demon with four eyes, large demonic horns with two large saber tooth like teeth.

"Trigon the Terrible has returned!" shouted the demon in triumphant.

AND IS HE AND THE HEROES READY TO STOP THE ULTIMATE ENEMY?

The entire city of Jump city is covered in ice and the citizens are also frozen in ice. At the park a giant Trigon stands triumphantly as he fires a powerful blasts that hits some of the Justice League and turns them to stone.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg are standing off from the ground and feeling pain. They hear a scream and see the Chinese-American girl crash down to the ground a few meters from them like a falling asteroid.

"What do we do now?" asked Beastboy as they all saw the Justice league fail.

"I-I don't know." Replied Robin afraid.

OR WILL THE WORLD FALL

Pure white Raven is shot down to the ground by a more powerful Trigon.

"THIS BATTLE IS WON BY TRIGON THE TERRIBLE!" shouted Trigon as surge of energy flows through him.

(Line Break)

Me: So that is the preview. Please review nicely and constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames. If you flame this preview then you won't be happy when I flame you in replying reviews. Happy New Year.


End file.
